Tell Me What You Want
by weallmadeofstars
Summary: KaiaJade is the new girl at Degrassi. She's crushing on a Degrassi student, but is Kaia wanting what she can't have? a femme slash..YAYNESS. R&R PLEASE!
1. Meeting Everybody

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I do own KaiaJade, so don't steal her! 

A/N: I got this idea from another fic, and this one is mainly focused on my new character KaiaJade. KaiaJade is a combined name, her parents couldn't choose which name to use(like my old best friend SaraEmily). This fic also deals with extreme gayness *mwahaha* as always with my fics!

KaiaJade was trembling. It was her first day at Degrassi. What would people think of her? KaiaJade had Mr. Simpson's computer class first, so she wandered around the hallways which were adorned with posters such as a poster that said "Environmental Clean-up". Finally she found Mr. Simpson's room, and the bell rang. KaiaJade sighed with relief, because she wasn't late.

As she walked into the classroom, a bald man smiled at her and took her by the arm. 

"So you must be KaiaJade Mason," the man, KaiaJade thought to be Mr. Simpson, said loud enough for everyone to hear. She nodded, and Mr. Simpson nudged her. "Why don't you tell the class a little more about yourself, Kaia?" he urged. Kaia blushed as the whole class was turning her way. 

"I'm new here from the states. I'm from Massachusetts. My name is KaiaJade, but you can call me Kaia, or Jade. My parents couldn't decide on a first name, so they called me KaiaJade. I write songs, and I love to sing. That's about it." Kaia said. Mr. Simpson smiled, and took out a sheet of paper. Pointing to an empty seat beside of a Blonde girl, he spoke. "There's your seat, Kaia. Next to Paige." 

Kaia slung her backpack back over her shoulder, and sat down beside Paige. Kaia's face reddened as Paige turned to look at her. "Paige Michalchuk," Paige stuck out her hand. Kaia shook it briskly as Paige continued. "You sing and write, huh? Well, me and my friends have a band called PMS. Maybe you'd like to join." Kaia raised an eyebrow. 

"PMS?" she asked. Paige laughed, her hand landing on Kaia's knee. Kaia instantly stopped laughing, and breathed out heavily. Paige removed her hand from Kaia's knee, and began to explain. "It stands for Paige Michalchuk and the sex kittens." Kaia laughed once again. "Who's in PMS?" she asked. Paige pointed to the girl sitting next to her, a black girl. "This is Hazel Aden, she's my best friend," Paige introduced. Hazel beamed with pride. Then Paige turned around and pointed behind her to a girl with blondish hair and a slightly bigger build. "This is Terri McGregor, she's super nice," Terri smiled and waved at Kaia. Lastly, Paige pointed to a girl in the back and smirked. "That's Ashley Kerwin. She recently went goth. Ashley is the one that writes a lot of our songs. I'll introduce you to everyone else at lunch, kay?" Paige said, settling back into her seat. Apparently they had talked the whole period, and now the bell had rang.

Kaia headed to her next class, Mrs. Kwan's class for Language. Kaia entered Mrs. Kwan's room, then was mortified. Would Mrs. Kwan introduce her to the class as well? Would the whole day consist of introducing and first impressions? Kaia hated to be judged, and she knew that as soon as she stepped into Degrassi, the judging had begun. Kaia sat down in an empty seat next to a blonde guy whom was listening to his portable CD player. The guy took off his headphones and smiled at Kaia. 

"Hey. You're that new girl, right? I'm Spinner." the guy, Spinner, introduced. Kaia nodded. "Yea, I'm KaiaJade. Call me Kaia. Or Jade. Either one. Nice to meet you, Spinner." Kaia answered. Spinner smiled again, and giving Kaia a thumbs up, he put his headphones back on. Mrs. Kwan stepped over to Spinner and ripped the headphones from his head.

"Gavin, how many times have I told you? Put that away," Mrs. Kwan said, then looked at Kaia. "You're KaiaJade Mason. May I call you Kaia? Okay. Are you related to Gavin?" she asked, pointing at Spinner. Kaia looked confused. "No, um, I don't think so. Why?" Kaia asked. Mrs. Kwan looked at Spinner, whom got the hint. 

"My last name is Mason too."

Language class went by quickly, as did all the other classes. Before she knew it, it was lunchtime. Kaia was pulled to a lunchtable by Paige. Kaia sat down beside of Paige, and was looking at her. Paige was so beautiful. Then Spinner sat beside of Paige. He put his arm around her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey honeybun." Spinner said to Paige. Paige grinned at him, then looked around the lunchroom, waiting for everyone to arrive so she could introduce them to Kaia. Kaia frowned. Paige was Spinner's girlfriend. Paige had a boyfriend. Kaia slumped down in her seat, and Paige put her hand on Kaia's arm. Kaia looked at Paige. "What?" Kaia asked. 

"Remember, I'm introducing you to everyone," Paige pointed to a reddish haired, alternative-looking girl sitting next to..Ashley, was it? "That's Ellie Nash," Ellie nodded, taking a bite out of her turkey sandwich. Paige pointed to a guy sitting next to Ellie. _Gay._ Kaia thought instantly. "This is our wonderful Marco Del rossi," Paige continued, and Marco beamed at the mention of his name and wonderful in the same sentence. Paige pointed to another guy, one with curlyish blonde hair sitting next to Marco. "This is my brother, Dylan Michalchuk." Dylan smiled. "I see my sister has taken a liking to you. Nice to meet you...what's your name?" Dylan asked. 

"Kaia Mason." Dylan looked surprised. "Are you related to Spinner?" Spinner sighed. "NO, we're not related!" 

Paige continued pointing out other various people, including Craig Manning, Manny Santos, Emma Nelson, Toby Issacs, Kendra Mason(whom she found out was Spinner's sister), Liberty Vanzandt(a/n..did I spell that right?), Sean(a/n..I don't think I know his last name), JT Yorke, and many others. Kaia learned to tune Paige out.

School was finally out. Kaia was so glad. Now she could finally go home. As she was walking home, Kaia felt hands slide over her eyes holding her in position.

"Guess who?" A recognizable female voice asked. Kaia smiled under the speaker's hands. 

"Paige." Kaia replied. Paige took her hands off of Kaia's eyes, and smiled, walking in front of Kaia. "How'd you guess?" Kaia looked at Paige.

"I'd never forget your voice." Spinner ran up to join them, and took Paige's hand. Kaia was clenching her teeth. Spinner. Again. Kaia was so sick of him! It was almost like they were..related.

That word again. Kaia was starting to think maybe she was related to Spinner. She did sort of resemble him, with her blonde hair and such. Maybe she was related to him. Kaia would have to ask her parents. 

  
Kaia steered to the right, towards her house. She waved at Paige and Spinner. "My house is over there, so I'll talk to you guys later." Kaia said. Paige whispered something to Spinner, and Spinner walked off. Paige walked over to Kaia.

"If you're uncomfortable with Spinner and I..I mean, I notice how you get when him and I are together, we'll try to be a little less..um, friendly, around you. How about that?" Paige asked. Kaia blushed. "Uh, you don't have to.." Paige smiled.

"But I want to. Kaia, I'll call you tonight, hon." Paige replied, giving Kaia a quick hug. Kaia got a sudden burst of braveness. 

"Yea, and maybe we could do something later.." Kaia said quietly. Paige nodded. 

"That would be nice. Talk to you later, hon." Paige answered, walking down the road, catching up with Spinner.

Kaia hoped to God she WASN'T related to Spinner. If she was..Kaia couldn't even begin to describe how awful that would be to her.

Kaia walked into her new house, and went up the stairs. She went into her room, and sat down on the bed. Popping in one of her hundred or so mix CDs, Kaia sighed. Degrassi was definately going to be interesting. Kaia listened to the song on the CD. She listened to the lyrics, and thought they fit how she felt at the moment. 

__

I don't know what to do   
I can't believe it's true that   
You can make me feel this way   
I see it in your eyes   
It made me realize   
There's something that I've got to say   
I just wanna tell you that I'm sorry   
For all the things I've done to make you worry   
And all the time I've cared for you from the bottom of my heart   
I will be yours if you'll be mine   
I will be there till the end of time   
I will be with you until the day that I die   
I'll be yours. I'll be yours   
I've been around the world   
And have seen a lot of girls   
But n one can compare to you   
It's really plain to see   
That you belong to me   
Cause you're the only one I need.  



	2. He's Baaaaaack

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I do own KaiaJade, so don't steal her! 

A/N: I think this story's OK so far, and it's about to get jucyier, I hope! 

Kaia's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Michalchuk. It was Paige. Kaia picked up the phone.

"Hey Paige." Kaia said. Paige didn't speak for a moment.

"Hon, please tell me you have caller ID and are not psychic." Paige replied, laughing. Kaia sat back down on her bed.

"Caller ID. So, what's up?" Kaia asked, twisting her hair in her fingers. Paige started talking a mile a minute. Kaia could barely keep up with what Paige was saying.

"So, there's a new club in town. You want to go there?" Paige was still talking. Kaia realized that Paige had asked her a question.

"Sure, but..I don't know where it is." Kaia answered. Paige giggled.

"Well, of course I'm going to pick you up and take you! How's 15 minutes sound?" Paige asked. Kaia nodded, then realized that Paige couldn't hear her nodding.

"15 minutes is great. I'll see you then, Paige." Kaia hung up the phone and walked downstairs. She knocked on her parent's bedroom door, then walked in. Her mother was sitting at her makeup table applying makeup.

"Mom, are we related to anybody named Gavin? With a sister named..umm what was it.." Kaia asked, the last part was her thinking aloud. Her mom looked up from her makeup. "Kendra. Gavin's your cousin. Why?" Her mother asked back. Kaia's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious. I met him at school today and people kept asking us if we were related. We kept saying no. He doesn't go by Gavin though, he goes by Spinner. Why didn't I know anything about him?" Kaia asked in reply. Her mother sighed.

"It's complicated. Is this why you came in my room? You came in here to harass me about why I keep some things in my life secret?" Her mother accused. Kaia backed away.

"No, mom. I was wondering if I could go with a friend to a new teenage club in town." Kaia answered, back facing the doorway. Her mother smiled. 

"Of course you can. It's great that you've got some friends." 

There was a knock on the door, and Kaia ran to the door. Kaia opened it, and was happy to see Paige. "Come on in." Kaia greeted Paige. Paige nodded, stepping inside of Kaia's house. Kaia walked back to her mom's room, and Paige followed. 

"Mom, this is Paige Michalchuk. She's Gavin--Spinner's girlfriend." Kaia introduced, practically choking on the last part. Kia's mom looked at Paige, then got up. She walked over to Paige and smiled.

"Nice to meet my nephew's girlfriend, and my daughter's friend. Welcome to our house, Paige." 

Paige raised her eyebrow. "You're related to Spin?" Paige asked. Kaia nodded. "I just found out a few minutes ago. He's my cousin, apparently." 

Paige had a surprised look on her face. Kaia looked at her mom, then to Paige.

"Well, Paige, let's go." 

Kaia and Paige headed to the club, which was called Klub Krazy. Kaia thought the name was a bit cheesy, but when they entered, Kaia saw that cheesy was definately not a word to descrive this club. Klub Krazy was HUGE! 

Paige was wearing a belly shirt, and her belly button ring was glistening in the dim lighting. Paige danced suggestively. Kaia laughed.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up, a stripper?" Kaia said this jokingly. Paige laughed with her, and winked.

"Oh yea, and you'll be my first customer," Paige replied. When Kaia's eyes bulged out, Paige laughed again. "Oh come on, hon..I'm allowed to joke too. Let's dance." 

For lack of better words, Paige shook her groove thang. Kaia attempted to look as cool as Paige while dancing, but that just wasn't possible. Paige was definately a party girl.

__

Crazy little party girl   
How I love her   
Partying around the world - she wants to dance   
Crazy little party girl   
There's no other   
Party Party   
Always ready to dance   
Time for a party - time to take a chance   
Turn up the music   
And we'll dance - dance - dance   
Good days are coming - lonely days are gone   
'Cuz I have a little   
Who wants fun - fun - fun   
Everyone - needs a little time   
Everyone - a reason for a smile   
Everyone - wants to love someone   
Everyone - wants to have a little fun   
Crazy little party girl   
How I love her   
Partying around the world - she wants to dance   
Crazy little party girl   
There's no other   
Party party   
Always ready to dance   
Don't try to stop her - don't cha wanna know   
What makes you happy   
Baby please don't go   
I got a feeling - that you'll be alright   
It's a natural feeling   
And it's high - high - high   
Crazy little party girl   
How I love her   
Partying around the world - she wants to dance   
Crazy little party girl   
There's no other   
Party party   
Always ready to dance.

2 guys walked up to Kaia and Paige. One of them was red-headed, and the other had brownish hair. Paige's face turned to stone when she saw them. Her lip was quivering.

"Wanna dance, Spirit?" The brown haired one asked Paige. Kaia didn't understand what was going on. The redhead looked at me and asked me to dance.

"Sorry, I don't dance." Kaia replied, then looked at Paige. Paige was frozen in fear. The brown haired guy laughed maniacally. "Let's dance, Spirit.." he taunted. Kaia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her alone!" Kaia shouted to him. The guy turned around, and stared at hercoldly. His friend, the redhead, had already scampered off. 

"Hey, Rainbow. That's what I'm going to call you. Rainbow, my name's Dean..how bout you and I dance?" the brown haired guy, Dean, asked. Kaia could tell this guy was bad news by the look on Paige's face.

"How bout, no. How bout you go away and leave Paige and I alone, you jerk!" Kaia screamed. Dean slammed her against the wall.

"I WILL go away. But this isn't over, Rainbow. Hear that, Spirit? It's not over." Dean let go of her, and stomped off. Kaia walked over to Paige.

"What was that about?" Kaia asked, not understanding the situation. Paige collapsed to the floor, and burst into tears. Kaia pulled Paige into a hug. She didn't know what was going on, but she DID know that someone like Paige was too beautiful to cry. Kaia brushed Paige's tears away. Paige cleared her throat.

"That--that was Dean. You don't wanna mess with him. He..raped me." Paige said, then dissolved into another fit of tears. Kaia wiped these tears away as well, and pulled Paige close to her. She put her mouth up to Paige's ear. 

"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you again." Kaia whispered the promise to Paige. Paige didn't understand why, but she believed Kaia. Somehow she knew that Kaia wouldn't let Dean hurt her. Paige was terrified anyway. Dean was the only one who could ever scare her like this.


	3. Tell Me How To Make You Smile

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I do own KaiaJade, so don't steal her! 

A/N: I think this story's OK so far, and it's about to get jucyier, I hope! 

Kaia knew that Paige had been afraid of Dean hurting her again. Paige could barely even handle the relationship with Spinner. Paige called Spinner, and spoke softly to his answering machine when it picked up.

"Spinner, this is Paige. Listen..I saw Dean..and..well you know..I was scared. I'm still scared. I want to take a little break in our relationship. I'm sorry. I just can't handle being around any guys right now. I'll talk to you when I'm feeling better." 

Kaia stroked Paige's hair softly. They were at Paige's house. Kaia's mom had agreed to let Kaia spend the night. She was highly grateful. Paige sniffled. Kaia wished more than anything in the world that Paige liked her. Kaia knew that wish would never come true. Paige was the most popular girl in school, straightest girl she knew..but then again, Paige was the most beautiful girl Kaia had ever met. Kaia was grateful for even friendship with this beautiful and wonderful girl. Kaia layed down on the bed beside of Paige, and turned away so Paige wouldn't see her face. Kaia began to cry.

__

I can tell that you've been hurt   
By that look on your face girl   
Some guy brought safety to your happy world   
You need love but you're afraid that if you give in   
Some one else will come along   
And sock it to you again   
One bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch   
Ooooo, give it one more try before you give up on a love   
One bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch girl   
Ooooo, I don't care what they say I care what you've heard   
I could make you happy baby and satisfy you too   
But how can I when you won't give me a chance to prove my love to you   
Won't you give me just one little chance   
I give you my guarantee that you won't be hurt again   
One bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch   
Ooooo, give it one more try before you give up on a love   
One bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch girl   
Ooooo, I don't care what they say I care what you've heard   
I've been noticing you baby for long, long time   
I'm not ashamed to tell the world that you really messed up my mind   
Girl, to me you're like a dream come true   
I would rather hurt myself then to ever hurt you   
One bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch   
Ooooo, give it one more try before you give up on a love   
One bad apple don't spoil the whole bunch girl   
Ooooo, I don't care what they say I care what you've heard.

Paige put her hand on Kaia's shoulder. She knew that Kaia was crying, but she didn't know why. Paige decided to ask.

"Kaia, what's wrong?" Paige asked. Kaia turned around, and looked into Paige's eyes. Paige saw hurt in Kaia's eyes. She didn't know why Kaia was hurting, but she knew she didn't want Kaia to hurt. Ever. Paige put her hand on top of Kaia's, trying to comfort her. Kaia pulled her hand away. Kaia was pretty flinchy, ever since Paige had met her. Maybe Kaia had been hurt too, and this reminded her of it. Paige looked at Kaia again. "Tell me what's wrong, KaiaJade.." Paige said in a soft, caring voice. Kaia lowered her head. "I don't want to tell you, Paige.." Kaia replied.

Paige stroked Kaia's teary face with her index finger. It was soft, and it reminded her of porcelian, because Kaia was so pale. "You can tell me anything." Paige answered. Paige had said that a million times in her day, but she had never meant it more. Whatever was bothering Kaia would stay between her and Kaia. No one else would ever hear of it. Paige didn't want Kaia to be sad. Paige knew that Kaia would do anything to protect her from Dean, and she wanted to return the favor.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. It sounded like a window breaking. Paige got up, and walked towards her bedroom door. As she was about to grab the door knob, the door opened. In the doorway stood Dean.

Paige backed away, a look of horror on her face. Kaia immediately sat up, and walked towards Dean.

"Get the hell out of here." She threatened. Dean smiled, but not a friendly smile. 

"Not a chance," he replied, taking a step closer to Kaia. "Why would I leave when I could be in an empty house with my two favorite girls, Spirit and Rainbow?"

Kaia was staring at Dean, not looking afraid. 

"Why do you call me Rainbow?" Kaia asked him. Dean laughed.

"Because, precious one, you're a little gay girl." Dean replied. Kaia looked at him in horror. Paige had been given time to call the police on her cell phone. The police said to hold Dean off for about 2 minutes. Dean was smiling. Paige took Kaia by the arm, and pulled her back with her, far away from the wall.

"What do you want?" Paige asked him, voice full of fear. Dean took another step closer. "You know what I want." Dean answered menacingly. Paige took Kaia's hand. 

"You can't have what you want. And by the way, you don't have any right to call my friend here Rainbow. If she is gay, that's none of your business." Dylan had been standing behind of Dean. He took a baseball bat and smacked Dean on the side of the head. Dean slumped to the ground, unconcious. Dylan ran over to Paige and Kaia.

"Are you guys alright?" Dylan asked worriedly. Paige nodded.

"The police are on their way." Paige replied, gripping Kaia's hand tighter. 

Perfectly on cue, the policemen arrived. They took Dean away in a squad car after hearing everything the girls had to say. 

Paige was looking into Kaia's eyes. "KaiaJade, I do believe you saved me yet again." Paige said, grateful. Kaia shook her head.

"No, you saved yourself. You called the police. Smart move." 

Paige hugged Kaia, and looked at her again. "What he said, about you being gay. Is that true," Paige asked. Kaia was silent. Her face went pale and stony. "Hey, if it is, I'm perfectly fine with it. My brother Dylan, and Marco, they're gay." Paige reassured Kaia.

Kaia sighed. "I'm gay. Yes. And Paige?" Kaia asked quietly. Paige smiled.

"Yes?" she replied. Kaia was looking at Paige with an intense look on her face. "I really like you. But, um, you're not that way anyway..and you were going out with my cousin, so you know..that's not gonna--" Paige interrupted Kaia with a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"How would you know that I'm not that way? For all you know, I'm bisexual." Paige answered. Kaia backed away. 

"Are you serious?" Kaia asked. Paige laughed.

"I'm serious. I don't really know what I am. It's just..after Dean hurt me, I've been kind of afraid of guys. Girls are so much different, better. If anyone at school finds out that I'm bisexual--" Paige's voice broke. "They won't want to be friends with me."

"If they don't want to be friends with you, its their loss." Kaia said, taking Paige's hand in hers. Paige pulled Kaia close to her, and they kissed. It wasn't much of a kiss, but it meant the world to both girls.

__

I remember the day we met   
Almost like a fairy tale   
Kinda like Romeo and Juliet   
I never gonna forget   
Now my knees went weak   
When you said "hi"   
And then you held my hand   
And look me in the eye   
I almost died, deep inside   
There's so much love   
That I don't understand   
That I never learned myself   
I wanna do what you want me to do   
I want you and no one else   
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me how)   
Tell me how to love you, baby girl   
I want you to tell me how (how)   
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me) [3x]  
I heard about how wonderful love can be   
But in my mind I never could have dreamed   
Such a fantasy   
Maybe it's destiny   
I share myself with you in a special way   
I'm not a little boy   
I never gonna leave you   
And I'm gonna say   
That everything is okay   
There's so much love   
That I don't understand   
That I never learned myself   
I wanna do what you want me to do   
I want you and no one else   
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me how)   
Tell me how to love you, baby girl   
I want you to tell me how (how)   
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me) [3x]  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me) [3x]  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me how)   
Tell me how to love you, baby girl   
I want you to tell me how (how)   
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me) [3x]  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me) [3x]  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me) [3x]  
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me) [3x]   
Tell me how to make you smile (tell me) 

****

A/N: Turned out differently than I thought it would. Don't fireball me to death for making Paige bisexual. It just seemed right. But oh, how much is it gonna hurt Spinner if he finds out that his cousin and his ex girlfriend are together? I guess you're gonna have to find out!


	4. Police Station

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own KaiaJade.

A/N: I'm trying to fight that evil monster writer's block, so bear with me here! Also, in this chapter(maybe the ones after as well), its going to be from Kaia's point of view, so I will be using "I". I'm going to thank a lot of you guys who gave me reviews at the end of this chappie!

I opened her eyes, then looked around the room. Where was I? Then I remembered. I was at Paige's house. Paige was already awake, and when I looked at her, she was dancing to a song on the radio. I laughed. I walked over to Paige and took Paige's hands in mine, and we started dancing together. We were giggling when the phone rang. Paige picked it up.

"Hello," Paige said. I walked over to the phone, trying to listen to who was on the other end. Paige put her finger over her lips, signaling me to be quiet. "Yes, sir. We'll be right down, sir." Paige put down the phone and looked at me. I raised my eyebrow in questioning. 

"Who was that?" I asked, sounding alarmed. Paige sighed.

"The police. They want us in for questioning." 

Paige and I went to the police station, and they wanted to question us. It was Paige's turn first, so I had to sit out in the "lobby" and wait while they questioned her. I stared at a nearby policeman, who was eating a box of donuts. I laughed, because the donut myth was true. Did you have to love donuts to be a policeman? I walked over to the policeman's desk and smiled at him, my sweetest smile.

"Excuse me, sir..but may I please have a donut? I was brough here for questioning and I didn't have time to even eat breakfast yet." I pleaded. The policeman grinned, and handed me a donut. 

"Why sure, young lady. What may I ask is your name?" the policeman asked. I took the donut from his hands and bit into it. Yum. Chocolate.

"My name's Kaia. What's your name?" I asked back, taking another bite of my donut. The policeman picked up another donut, and stuffed it into his mouth. _Whoa,_ I thought. _His mouth is HUGE, almost as big as Steven Tyler's from Aerosmith. And that is definately saying something, because Steven Tyler's mouth is DAMN big!_

"My name," the policeman let out a loud burp, then took a sip of his mocha cappachino. "It's Bob. Bob Mason." 

I laughed. The name Bob always cracked me up. **((A/N: Bob Mason is my mom's boyfriend's name!))**

I sat down in a chair near Bob and asked for another donut. He delightfully handed me another, and I thanked him. It was so weird being in a police station like this. I had never been in one, and I hoped that I never would be in one again. 

Paige stepped out of the Chief's office, and walked towards me. She took the donut from my hands, and gave me a quick kiss. Paige put the donut into her mouth, and sat where I had been sitting, next to my great friend Bob. I thought it was quite funny because when I looked at Bob after Paige and I had kissed, his mouth was hanging wide open. I laughed, and went into the Chief's office because it was my turn to be questioned. I sat down in a comfy-looking black leather chair. The chief swiveled his chair around, and looked at me. He was bald. How did I KNOW he was going to be bald? The name tag on his desk said Tom Yeaton. Tom began asking questions right away.

"When did you first know that you were gay?" he asked. I was puzzled.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked back, angry. Tom sighed.

"Dean called you Rainbow. How did he know that you were gay? Did you make it public?" Tom asked me again.

"I guess he could just tell by the way I was acting with Paige. I didn't make it public, Paige was the only one in this town who knew. I don't appreciate you and your policemen friends digging into Paige and I's social relationship and if you--" I was getting pretty damn pissed that this guy was into my business. Tom laughed.

"I didn't say anything about your and Paige's relationship. As far as I know, you two are just friends. Anyway, what happened with Dean?" he asked me. 

"Paige and I were in the new club, Klub Krazy. He came in there with a friend and was trying to get Paige to dance with him. I told him to back the hell off. He said that he would, but he would be back. So, Paige was pretty upset, so we went back to her house. My mom let me spend the night, because I was not about to let Paige stay in a house by herself. Well, her brother was there. Paige's parents are in California. Anyway, we were talking and we heard a loud crash. Paige went to open her bedroom door, and it opened before she could. Dean was in the hallway. So, Paige was really scared, and so was I. Dean said a lot of stuff. I was trying to keep him busy, because Paige had called you guys. Just when Dean was taunting me about being gay, Dylan--that's Paige's brother, came up behind Dean and hit him in the head with a baseball bat. Dean was unconcious. Then you guys came. That's what happened." I answered, then took a drink of a glass of water Tom had set out for me. He nodded. This whole time he had been taking notes. Tom smiled at me, his face crinkling up.

"Thank you very much for your time and cooperation, KaiaJade. If we have any further questioning, we will call you." He chief said, and I exited the Tom's office.

I walked into the lobby, and Paige ran up to me. "How'd it go?" she asked. I looked into her eyes. Those wonderful blue-green eyes that looked like a raging sea. I smiled at her, and put my arm around her shoulders. "It went well," I replied. I looked at Bob, who was staring in awe at Paige and I. I found it quite funny. I walked over to his desk, and took another donut. "We'll see you around, Bob." I said, before walking out the door with Paige. 

__

Tom and bob, they are cool  
Should open a tom and bob school  
Because then everyone could learn the way?  
To squeeze fun out of every day.  
  
They put bandanas in their hair and they think in a way that's all too rare  
At least from the parts where i come from  
Which make tom and bob stick out like a silver thumb, like a silver thumb

Tom and bob they are good  
I wish everyone could be so good  
They are cool, but they aren't rich  
They could be rich lived in a ditch  
  
In a dream they came to me  
Holding their arms for me to see  
When I opened my eyes they weren't gone  
And now we're gonna make some songs,  
We're gonna make some , do do ... ba ba

I guess the situation at the police station wasn't all that bad. I thought it was going to be like one of those movies where they question witnesses and stuff. They weren't rough at all. Maybe because we weren't supposed murderers or anything. It was cool that Paige and I made a friend. I'm talking about Bob. You may not think he's very important, but believe me..later on he will be. As for Tom, I didn't like him all that much. That's probably because he didn't give me donuts. He just asked me a bunch of questions. It seemed kind of rude, but that's his job I guess. I won't be eating any donuts for awhile.

****

A/N: I know this chapter is a little dumb, but in my warped mind, it's funny. I was getting sick of all the seriousness in my fic, so I decided to make this chapter more fun! Now to thank my wonderful reviewers..I appreciate you guys. You make me a better writer.

Monkey Princess: Spinner isn't Kaia's sister, he's her cousin. Kendra was adopted, I know..its kind of obvious when you've got a blonde kid and an oriental kid! I didn't mean to imply that Spinner's parents were split, and I read my fic over again to see if I said they were. Maybe you were referring to when Kaia said she'd have to ask her parents. Again, I say, Kaia is Spinner's COUSIN. I hope that you understand now why Dean could tell that Kaia was gay. It was basically just the way she acted around Paige. You can tell stuff that way sometimes. Thank you for complimenting my reasoning for why Paige is bisexual. As for me being clever, that's not true. I'm not clever! I have the normal simple human mind, lol. I tried to make the characters as much in character as I could. I hope you like this chapter, any future chapters, and any fics I will write in the future.

jewlz555: It's alright that you didn't review earlier. You did review, so that's what matters. Thank you for saying I'm a great writer, I like to think that I'm at least remotely good and my fics are at least a little bit interesting. I'm also glad that you look forward to my future fics, because they will keep on comin! Thank you again!

__

  


****


End file.
